


Pet Play

by LilyPajon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Lesbians, Light BDSM, Mentions of Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Pet Play, Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPajon/pseuds/LilyPajon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk i have this destiel and sabriel RP and suddenly we started shipping Amy and Charlie together and then suddenly pet play was involved idk no regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Play

Charlie and Amy waved Castiel and Dean off as they left in the impala having had them over for dinner that night. The two hadn’t really been able to have their hands on each other for the whole day due to Amy having work and Charlie was starting to get irritable as a result of not having her dark red collar her girlfriend had bought her not long ago. But now that the two had some alone time Charlie was definitely going to use it, immediately tugging Amy into their bedroom and putting on her collar. Charlie smirked against her girlfriend’s lips when she wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss as soon as the door was shut behind them. Charlie snaked her arms around Amy’s neck, tangling her fingers in her girlfriend’s hair as she kissed back deeply. The red head let out a soft sound of approval as her mistress trailed one hand down her side, cupping her ass while her other hand slid under her shirt. Charlie tugged Amy’s hair slightly, eliciting a moan from the blonde as she stroked up her kitten’s back so she could un-clip her bra, stroking her hand around her and up under the loose bra, squeezing her breast. Charlie let out a soft whimper as she arched into her mistress’ touch, tugging her down onto the bed and on top of her eagerly. Amy let out a soft surprised sound as he pressed closer to her kitten, nipping at her bottom lip teasingly which caused her to let out a soft moan and press into Amy impatiently. She smirked against her kitten’s lips, trailing her hand down over her ass and further between her legs, rubbing teasingly over the skin beneath her girlfriend’s skirt. Her kitten whined softly as she pressed into the touch, “Please..” She whimpered against her mistress’ lips. Amy hummed, slowly sliding Charlie’s clothes off of her then trailing her fingers over her kitten’s skin lightly. She made a pleased sound once her girlfriend was completely naked, stroking her hand down her and stroking down the inside of her thighs. Her kitten bit her lip as she shivered in anticipation, eagerly leaning into her mistress’ touches, she let out a soft sound as Amy slowly kissed down her neck, sucking a dark bruise on to her pulse point causing her to whimper and tug at her girlfriend’s hair slightly. Amy let out a soft sound, stroking her hand further between Charlie each time to tease her. She smirked as her kitten let out a small, impatient whine, “Miss please..” She begged, her cheeks flushed and hair ruffled. Slowly Amy began teasing her kitten’s clit, her smirk widening as she whimpered and her hips bucked slightly. Her mistress took her time teasing her kitten’s clit before slowly sliding a finger inside of her, watching as Charlie bit her lip to stifle a whine as she tried to keep her hips still for her mistress. Amy hummed, “Good girl.” She breathed as she slowly started to thrust her finger. Slowly Charlie started to try and move her hips in time with her mistress only for her movements to be stilled by her mistress as she slowly added a second finger. Her kitten let out a soft moan, her back arching as she shuddered slightly, soon letting out a chorus of loud whimpers and moans as her mistress began thrusting her fingers into her at a faster pace, her hips straining against her mistress’ grip. “Easy, kitty.” Amy murmured as her grip on her kitten’s hip tightened, thrusting her fingers harder which caused Charlie to let out desperate whimpers and moans as she gripped at the bed sheets. Soon Amy added a third finger, rubbing and thrusting inside her kitten hard. She admired as Charlie’s back arched further, “Miss..” She whimpered.   
“What is it, sweetie?” Amy breathed, causing Charlie to shudder and let out a soft whine.   
“Wanna be good for you.” Her kitten breathed out as she gripped the bed sheets harder. Her mistress smiled at that, “You’re so good, my perfect kitten. “ She praised, “Do you wanna move your hips, is that it sweetie?” She asked softly.   
Charlie whimpered as she nodded eagerly, “Please, miss.” He managed to choke out. Amy hummed in mock thought, “Since you’ve been such a good girl.” She breathed, letting go of her kitten’s hip slowly.   
Charlie let out a soft pleased sound, “Thank you, miss.” She breathed as she started to move her hips slightly. Amy stroked through her kitten’s hair, thrusting faster into her as she began nipping her nipple. Charlie let out a chorus of loud, desperate whimpers before practically screaming out her mistress’ name as she came hard on her fingers. Soft sounds escaped Charlie as Amy helped her ride out her orgasm before she slipped her fingers out of her kitten and eagerly sucked them clean. Her kitten panted heavily as she tried to catch her breath, slowly letting go of the bed sheets, letting out a soft pleased sound when Amy kissed her softly, “You’re so perfect and beautiful for me, kitten.” She praised, caressing Charlie’s hair lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end it but I hope you like!! comment leaving would be awesome uwu


End file.
